Slayer VS Jedah Dohma
Description: Darkstalkers VS Guilty Gear! Jedah Dohma takes on Slayer in this battle of the vampire. Interlude: Wiz: Vampires are mythical creatures who stay in the shadows of the day and only come out at night to feast upon human blood. Boomstick: On one hand, you have the old, creepy vampires like Nosferatu, or the sparkiling ones like the Twilight abominations. Wiz: Some may be cruel men who enjoys torturing humans, or the other one being a man who now prefers to stay out of conflict. Boomstick: Cruel or cool, one thing's for sure; they're smooth with the ladies. Wiz: Slayer, ex-leader of the Assassin's Guild. Boomstick: And Jedah Dohma, the Fetus of God. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Slayer: Wiz: Long ago, before Gears even came to be, the Assassin's Guild as made to punish those who seem themselves to be above the law. Or at least, that's what it's founder Slayer aimed for. A while after founding it, slayer left as he grew bored of life on Earth and the assassin Zato-1 took up role as leader. Boomstick: Instead of punishing those who were acting as if the law didn't exist, the Assassin's Guild became soldiers for them. Slayer, after a long time of not being around, showed up with the goal of disbanding the guild as he saw it became the opposite of what he wanted. Wiz: After a long fight with Venom, Slayer was sealed and the guild went on with business as usual until Milia killed Eddie and Slayer got out, it's all convoluted. Boomstick: Slayer is a master of combat, as he did form a guild about fighting and killing people, and it's commonly claimed the Slayer is the strongest fighter in the Guilty Gear series, with Sol Badguy and Asuka R. Kreuz both being left behind. Wiz: Slayer is also a vampire, referred to being a direct descendant of Nosferatu, and his combat skills put emphasis on it with his fangs and immortality. Boomstick: Slayer's vampire powers allow him to steal life force with touch, regenerate severed limbs, regenerate from impalement, and surprisingly enough he seems to be able to control his limbs even when they're severed from his body, as shown when he slapped the shit out of Bedman after he lost a limb, when that limb was being moved with his mind. Wiz: Slayer is also an excellent fighter, with immense physical prowess. He's strong enough to knock out Sol Badguy, who has traded blows with That Man, both of which are ranked up to be able to destroy entire solar systems. He's also as durable too boot. Boomstick: Even Slayer is shown to outpace Jack-O, a character who flew from the outer edge of Andromeda to Earth in a split second, clocking in at 32 trillion times the speed of light. Did I mention that SLAYER IS FASTER? Wiz: Slayer uses his punches and kicks and bites when he fights, and he uses several techniques when fighting. Boomstick: Slayer's signature move is the Dandy Step. Slayer feints the opponent and sweeps back before moving forward quickly and delivering an attack. He could use Pile Bunker and blast the foes across the stage, Crosswise Heel to deliver two kicks, Under Pressure to slash his opponents, and then follow that up with a It's Late to deliver even more damage. Wiz: Slayer has another big punch called the Mappa Hunch, which works similarly to Pile Bunker but does more damage. The last special he has is Chi wo Suu Uchuu, where he grabs the opponent and sucks their blood, and causes them to stagger. Boomstick: Like all Guilty Gear characters, Slayer has his own overdrives. The two most similar are Dead on Time and Chokkagata Dandy, both of which lets Slayer sprout "energy wings" or something and ram into the opponent. The other is Ein no Tsubasa, which is a huge punch the throws Slayer and his opponent across the screen. Wiz: By tapping into his tension, Slayer can use his Insta-Kill "All Dead". Boomstick: All Dead is a huge uppercut that leads with Slayer proclaiming "to the stars!" and his opponent flying off into space. Then he recites a haiku. Wiz: However slayer doesn't go without weaknesses, as he doesn't really take anyone seriously while fighting. Boomstick: But other than that Slayer is a mastermind, and an all powerful figure. Jedah Dohma: Wiz: The realm of Makai, a dimension with a single continent roughly several hundred times larger than all of Earth's continent's combined. Many races of demons thrive here, with the all mighty ruler being the Aensland family. Being the most powerful family in a demon realm does have its downsides, however. Boomstick: For example, making enemies with a 6,000 year old shinigami that believed that your dead father was a sham that was never fit to rule. Jedah Dohma certainly made a name for himself and made the Dohma family severely hated. ''' Wiz: Jedah made a plan with the demon Ozomu to absorb as many souls as he could to become a mighty ruler, however Ozomu tricked him and he "died" for 100 years. After killing Ozomu in revenge, Jedah created the Majigen, a new realm for him to rule and create a new, all powerful being in in order to protect Makai. '''Boomstick: Though he got killed soon after by Morrigan so who gives a shit? Wiz: Jedah Dohma is the most feared Darkstalker to live, able to contend with Morrigan and Demitri until Morrigan fused with Lilith and destroyed Jedah. Being one of the high nobles of Makai, Jedah is a skilled fighter and manipulator with his fair share of powers. Boomstick: Jedah has intense amounts of regeneration, always maiming himself for his attacks, even cutting off his own head to push someone away from him who's on the onslaught. This all works because his body isn't actually made out of flesh, but instead Jedah is a liquid monster. Wiz: Jedah's blood also holds special properties, as he can turn it into dark energy or even daggers. Needless to say, Jedah's blood can harm just about anything. Boomstick: Jedah in his base form can contend with Morrigan, who was able to kill Pyron with a kiss. You heard that right. The cosmic entity who is essentially a galaxy was killed with a kiss. ''' Wiz: Jedah can also give what he can take, and when it comes to speed, he clocks in around 16 billion times the speed of light. '''Boomstick: Jedah's special moves consist of Dio Sega, a large buzz saw-like projectile, Nero Fatica, a grab that traps the opponent in blood that he slices with a scythe, Ira Spinta, a flying command grab that piledrives the opponent and digs into them. Wiz: He also has Ira Piano, which turns himself into a giant buzzsaw flying right at the opponent, San Passare, a move that pumps the opponent with blood and causes a random part of them to burst, and Spreggio, a guard cancel that has him cut his head off and push the opponent away. Boomstick: Jedah's EX moves are also just as gruesome, like Provo di Servo, where he turns into a giant hand, bashes his opponent on the ground, and slams them into a blood contract. He also has Finale Rosso which drags the opponent into a sea of blood where bloodied hands pummel and scratch the opponent. Wiz: His Dark Force Santuario also puts him in a state of constant flying, which helps him avoid attacks easily. Boomstick: However, due to his regeneration and immortality, Jedah can get carried away, and he's also too in love with the thought of torture. Wiz: However Jedah Dohma may have the right tools to beat Slayer, when no one could. Death Battle: Makai Strange times were about in the demon realm of Makai. The age old rumor of there being realms beyond the vast oceans of ice and fire has been showing signs of being true, as a strange visitor had appeared from Daimakai, the ocean of fire. This visitor was being hailed as a deity, proving the rumor to be true after a long time of not being able to be proven. This visitor dressed as a human doctor, but whenever requested to remove the bag from his head, he refused to everyone's dismay. This was the character from the Guilty Gear universe known as Faust. See, Faust, being the inter-dimensional traveler he is, left a door open to Makai from his home, and he was just "testing the waters" of Makai before he introduces his friends. Earth, 2187 Heroes were gathering around the portal, awaiting word from Faust for when to crossover. One man was getting impatient, however, and decided to cross over, when a gentlemanly guy stopped him. "You know, I would prefer you didn't try and get yourself killed." The man whispered, causing the other guy to sigh and walk away. Sol Badguy, the ones most ready to make a move, questioned the man. "Aren't you the "strongest"? Why didn't you go in place of Faust?" he questioned. The man smiled, "well, for one, I'm not the one who can open doors to wherever he wishes to go." Sol rolled his eyes and went back to talking to the others. This gentleman was Slayer, the vampire of Villa Vampir. Makai Meanwhile, Faust got a party going with all the leaders of Makai's factions, whooping it up and what not. Faust looked around, eyes settling on the empty seat secluded from everyone else. Just minutes ago, a strange purple man was sitting there, rattling his large red fingernails on the table. Faust went silent. "If you do not mind me asking, where did he go?" Faust asked, pointing at the empty seat. The leaders went silent, Demitri whispering fiercely at the others to "find him". Earth, 2187 Everyone heard noises on the other side of the portal, loud noises. It almost sounded like a large scuffle had broken out. Sin Kiske charged through, ignoring everyone who told him to stop, and disappeared. A few moments later, Sin went flying through the portal, missing an arm. Ky and his mother Dizzy rushed to him. Slayer looked on at the portal, quiet. "He's strong..." Slayer muttered, walking through the portal. The others started through, but the portal was blocked by an invisible force, no longer allowing entry or exits. Makai Slayer walked on through the fort constructed around the portal, bodies strewn in pieces along the ground. Slayer hardly flinched at it and kept walking, sensing his target somewhere nearby. "HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" Maniacal laughter filled the area as Slayer clenched his fists. "Show yourself." he said, studying his surroundings. Slayer ducked out of the way of a flying, bloody projectile speeding towards him before stopping and spinning like a buzzsaw. The buzzsaw soon retracted to its source, a tall, slender, purple demon hovering a few feet off the ground. Slayer circled the adversary, studying him. "this is a whole new level..." Slayer muttered before stopping. The foe finally piped up. "I can tell you aren't human." Slayer smiled. "You are very observant, what gave it away?" The foe laughed and looked on at Slayer. "Your soul is not that of a human's..." The demon, named Jedah Dohma, looked at the portal. "I was only at Belial's former castle as I heard there was a visitor, but it seems he left a portal wide open leading to a world full of souls to devour, and I would've had it, but it seems you've gotten in my way." Slayer chuckled, "You left for dessert without even trying the dinner", Slayer cracked his neck and knuckles. UMVC3 - Morrigan Theme "Everyone is taught manners from the moment they can eat, yet it seems you still act like an infant!" Jedah yelled back, "I WILL get to your world, even if it means I tear through you!" FIGHT! Jedah made the first move, swooping in while laughing evilly. Slayer saw it coming and Dandy Stepped back, suddenly launching himself forward with a Pile Bunker. Jedah turned around and got hit into the fortress wall. No real damage being done, Jedah rushed in again, this time using Ira Piano, becoming a giant buzzsaw. Slayer jumped out of the way, but Jedah quickly swerved mid air and ran him over, digging into Slayer's back. "Agh," Slayer said, sounding unenthusiastic as possible, "is that the best you could do?" Jedah smirked and ran in with a jab, his long, red fingernails scratching at Slayer's chest. However, Slayer quickly grabbed Jedah's arm and rammed his heel into Jedah's side. Jedah gasped out and though of a way to get through this. It dawned on him. Jedah suddenly sliced his arm off, spraying Slayer's face with blood. Slayer coughed out and wiped it away, and Jedah swooped in and picked up Slayer, using Ira Spinta. Slayer's wound healed quickly, and he got right back up and threw out a Mappa Hunch. Jedah caught it with his face and was sent to the floor. Slayer rushed forwards and slid right into Jedah feet first, nailing the Dark messiah in the head. Jedah swept kicked and floated back up, but Slayer avoided it and grabbed Jedah. "Impossible!" Jedah yelled out as he was thrown out of the fort. Slayer rushed after, caught Jedah in the air, and slammed him down into the ground. Jedah cracked his neck and surrounded Slayer in a bubble made of blood. Slayer struggled against it and suddenly the thing was cut open with the slash of a scythe, and so was Slayer's chest. Slayer clutched it and looked up at Jedah. "You're more powerful than I thought, guess I have to kicked it up a notch." Slayer rushed forwards with a Crosswire Heel, bashing Jedah's head twice and sending him to the floor. Slayer then picked up Jedah and headbutted him, before launching him up in the air with a Dust Attack, and following up with a rapid aerial assault, ending with Chokkagata Dandy, sending Jedah into the ground and leaving a crater. Slayer landed on the outskirts of the crater and stared down into it. The crater was full of dust and there was no movement. Slayer scoffed and turned away when a hand suddenly grabbed him. "What the!" he exclaimed, and noticed that his chest was expanding, the arm having blood pumped through it. Suddenly his chest burst and he yelled in pain, collapsing. Jedah leapt out of the crater and grabbed Slayer by the head,and punting him a short ways away. Jedah followed up with a few Dio Segas and those tore into Slayer. Jedah laughed the way he usually does and stomped on Slayer. Jedah finally looked down at his adversary and gasped, Slayer was just lounding and smirking up at Jedah. "You;re gonna have to hit a lot harder than that." Guilty Gear Xrd Rev 2 - Jack-A-Dandy BOOM! The sound of Jedah's head getting punched sounded all the way to the Guilty Gear universe, where they were working to shut down the portal. Jedah flew through rock formations and houses until he landed in a water area, with Aensland Castle close by. Jedah rose out of the water, and saw Slayer coming right at him. Jedah prepared for his next move and landed on the shoreline, and Slayer leaped across the body of water, ready to punch. As the fist was about to connect, Jedah bent and punched the ground, and Slayer flew right over and was grabbed by a few blood hands. The hands slammed Slayer into the ground and dragged him under, Jedah followed and laughed while the hands tore into Slayer and threw him out. Jedah rsoe out and punched Slayer in the side, sending him into Aensland Castle. Inside the castle Faust was explaining why we was there exactly and was also demanding who the stranger was. At that moment, Slayer flew through the stained glass window and landed right in all of the food. "S-Slayer?! What're you doing here!" Faust stammered, but was met with Slayer yelling at him "Get to the portal Faust!" At that moment, Jedah flew in and grabbed Slayer, flying out the other end of the castle while using Slayer a battering ram. Faust looked at the demons and bolted back to the portal. Outside the castle Jedah spun and tossed Slayer into a mountain full force, destroying it. Slayer got right back up and jumped, slamming his fist into Jedah, and then proceeded to piledrive him into the ground. Jedah laughed. "Weren't you just saying how weak I was?" Jedah suddenly appeared behind Slayer and sliced his arm off. Slayer yelled out and dodged the next attack. Jedah approached slowly, grabbed one of his scythes, and swung it towards Slayer. But the scythe stopped mid swing. Slayer smirked, he used his severed arm to reverse the swing and stole the scythe from Jedah. "What?!" Jedah exclaimed as the severed, floating hand laid into him with his own weapon. The scythe was recalled back to Jedah, and Jedah sliced the arm in half. Jedah looked up to see Slayer hitting him with Ein no Tsubasa. Jedah skid across the floor and had no choice but block the oncoming onslaught. Jedah timed his punches, and in between punches, he decapitated himself, hitting Slayer in the head and spraying him again with needle like blood. Slayer yelled out in pain and Jedah took the opportunity to fly at Slayer, driving him deep into the ground. Persona 5 - Rivers In The Desert Jedah stood over his work and presumed Slayer dead. However, from behind, Slayer popped out of the ground, going full strength now. Jedah saw the aura he was exerting and gasped out. Slayer rushed forwards quickly and jammed his fist into Jedah's stomach. Before Jedah even reacted to the pain, he was met with a knee to the head, and a hand ripping off his leg. Jedah regenerated and laughed. "You cannot kill me!" he yelled out, activating Sanctuario and flying around quickly. Slayer studied Jedah's moved. Jedah suddenly began throwing out Dio Segas at Slayer, who dodged them skillfully. Slayer smirked and leapt in front of Jedah, catching him by surprise. He dodged the attack, and instead went into Ira Piano, digging the bladed blood into Slayer yet again. Slayer reached through the blades and grabbed Jedah by the head, slamming him down into the ground. Jedah, got dizzy, and could barely see Slayer coming. Slayer grabbed Jedah by the chest and bit into him, draining him of his blood. Jedah suddenly gained full composure and slammed his palm into Slayer's temple. Slayer jerked away, and the blood inside him suddenly grew jagged, tearing him from the inside out. "Let me help you!" Jedah said angrily, slicing open Slayer, allowing the daggers to fall out. Slayer regenerated and cracked his knuckled one last time, a red aura flickering around him. Jedah laughed yet again. "This next trick will be your last!" Slayer laughed himself and spoke, "It'll be my last trick all right, the last trick you see!" Slayer caught Jedah offguard and started pummeling him with kicks and punches and launched him upwards. As he fell to the ground, Slayer winded up a punch and yelled out "TO THE STARS!" The punch met with Jedah's stomach. Jedah gasped out and coughed up some blood. Slayer kept the punch's momentum moving, sinking deeper and deeper into Jedah. Suddenly, using San Passare, Jedah touched the ground and a giant hand grabbed onto Slayer, pulling him away from Jedah. Jedah sunk into the ground and became a bigger hand, grasping onto Slayer, having used Provo di Servo. Jedah bashed Slayer into the ground over and over, cracking Slayer's skull and eventually smashing his brain, before slamming him into the contract. One the attack was over, Jedah absorbed Slayer's soul and laughed maniacally, with Slayer's body lying face down just a few yard away, headless. KO! Jedah has a tantrum at the fort as the portal has been destroyed, while Faust pops into Makai momentarily to take Slayer's body. Results: Boomstick: Damn, that was brutal! Wiz: This battle had both characters at extreme odds. Jedah was way stronger than Slayer, but Slayer was still over a thousand times faster than Jedah, so what called the battle? Well it comes down to their supernatural powers and experience. Boomstick: When it came to their supernatural powers, Jedah trumped Slayer in regeneration. While they healed at similar speeds, Slayer still has died because of extreme overuse of regeneration and a similar beating, while Jedah actually dismembers himself to attack. Not to mention, the fact that Jedah's body is liquid didn't help Slayer in the slightest. Wiz: When it came time for Slayer to heal himself with blood with Ein no Tsubasa, using it on Jedah wouldn't work at all. See, Jedah's blood can be turned into daggers, so consuming it obviously would hurt Slayer more than it would heal him. Boomstick: And to mark it down to experience, Jedah's existed and fought longer than Slayer has, and no one existed like Jedah in the Guilty Gear universe, where as Jedah has been stated to be able to kill Demitri easily, and Demitri is practically the same as Slayer. Wiz: Even comparing movesets, Slayer relies more on close ranged combat, while Jedah has two ways to keep Slayer away through Dio Sega and San Passare, both of which are deadly. Boomstick: If you make a deal with the devil and expect nothing, then you msut have mashed potatoes for brains. Wiz: The Winner is Jedah Dohma. Who will win? Slayer Jedah Do you agree with the results? Yes, Jedah won fairly No, Slay should've won Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017